ryzomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Atys
=Before the Great Swarming= Fire of Coriolis * Fever of Discovery, as told by Apocasus Menix, Fyros chronicler. * The Siege of Karavia, as told by Pergio Vasti, a Matis military-chronicler. * The Compagny of Loria, as told by Derry O'Darren, Tryker chronicler. * The Youth of Loria * The Liberation of the Trykers =Chronicles of the Great Swarming - From 2481 to 2484 (JY)= Massacre and fled *A Kitin Story, or how did it begin in 2481 (JY): ** First part ** Second part ** Third part * Monsoon Sunset, a forbidden love, in 2481 (JY). * My Karavan Guardian, story told by an old matis female. * Kitins's song, a song about Kitins. The return of Hope * First Chronicle * New Day * Opportunity awaits!, a song written by the Tryker Kerman Aeron. =Chronicles of the New Beginning - From 2484 to 2525= Chronicles of Aeden Aqueous * The secret of tryker engineering, revalations of the Zoraï engineer Guni To-Sa. * Evasion en Flyner *Story of a young Corsair, about the youth of legendary fighter Bremmen O'Derry: ** Part One ** Part Two ** Part Three ** Part Four ** Part Five and End Chronicles of the Verdant Heights * A little bedtime story, the legend of Zachini and the Karavan. * Ciochini Learns of His Heritage legend told by a grandmother on Aniro I, old Matis King. Chronicles of the Withering * Tears of Serenity * The Crying Mektoub, legend from before the Great Swarming. * The Stance of Daïsha * Mabreka, a story told by Gangi Cheng-Ho, an old Zoraï sage, concerning the events in the year 2485 (JY). =Chronicles of the New Beginning - Since 2525= Erlan's Chronicles * Preface to Chronicles * The Revelation of Tryton, about the first apparition of the Guild of Elias in 2528 (JY). * The Call from the Powers, about the Temple War in 2530-2531 (JY). * The Dunes of Aelius, about the Temple War in 2530-2531 (JY). * Forgotten Places, about the Temple War in 2530-2531 (JY). * Kitins Stir... Homins! Prepare! * Spring, when tents blossomed, about the building of the camps in 2546 (JY), AC I. ** Annex to Spring, when flowers bloom, transcripts of the speeches of the leaders. Chronicles of Aeden Aqueous * Ardan Keale, Tryker Entomologist * A Tryker wedding story, interview of an old Tryker dame, from about 2525 (JY). * Wirell Aelan, Decent Tryker, _interview with a decent tryker about the Temple War, from about 2530 (JY) * The Traveller returns little before the election of Ailan Mac'Kean, in 2533 (JY). * Tryker Constitution * Lady Chiabre's Social Diary, between the assassination of Still Wyler and the election of Ailan Mac'Kean, from about 2533 (JY). * Lady Chiabre's Social Diary - Part Two, between the assassination of Still Wyler and the election of Ailan Mac'Kean, from about 2533 (JY). * The Assassination of Loria Chronicles of the Burning Desert *Story of a young Fyros, the meeting of a Fyros with a Kami, date unknown: ** First Part ** Second Part ** Third Part ** Fourth Part ** Fifth Part ** Sixth Part and the End * Ibian Peldix, bark Sculptor, interview with a Fyros bark sculptor, from about 2525 (JY). * Dexius Apokos Fyros Genadier, interview from around 2525 (JY). * Menia Pyron, fiancée Fyros, interview of a young fiancée Fyros, from about 2525 (JY). * Interview with Lekos Daraan, tribe chief of the Watchers., interview with a Fyros tribe leader, from about 2525 (JY). * The Mystery of the Renegades, interview with the leader of the Renegades, a Fyros tribe, from about 2525 (JY). * Meeting with the new Senator Dios Apotheps, meeting with Dios Apotheps in 25?? (JY). * A New Face Chronicles of the Verdant Heights * An Interview with Cuiccio Perinia, an interview from around 2525 (JY). * Bebi Cuirinia, royal Embalmer, interview probably done in 2529 (JY). * Viero, young married matis, interview with a Matis in 2525 (JY). * To fight to exalt * Autumn * Foul Fruits * The Tear * Melario Estriano history of a Matis Chronicles of the Withering * Cioi Ba-Nung Tattooist for Homins interview from around 2525 (JY). * A Zorai Wedding, interview of a future-maried Zoraï female, from about 2525 (JY). * Yi Be-Pian, Old Zoraï of the Company of the Eternal, interview done a short time before the Temple War, about 2529 (JY). * Unfortunate Night * Equal to Atys * A Fateful Hunt, without date, about the memories of a Zoraï. Trytonist chronicles * In The Beginning * A new Seeker of Elias * Hiaoi, seeker of Elias, interview with Hiaoi, seeker of Elias. Marauders chronicles * Stabre Sicco, Marauder Prisoner, very interesting interview about the Marauders... * The misadventures of Arty Mac Keaggan, about 2530 (JY) during the Temple War. Chronicles linked to the Temple War Events evolving in the years 2530-2531 JY. * The Call from the Powers, about the Temple War, in 2530-2531 (JY). * The Dunes of Aelius, about the Temple War, in 2530-2531 (JY). * Forgotten Places, about the Temple War, in 2530-2531 (JY). * Wirell Aelan, Decent Tryker, interview with a decent tryker, fomr about 2530 (JY), about the Temple War * Announcement of the construction of the Karavan Temple * Fao the Zoraï, about the Temple War 2530-2531 (JY). * Arty Mac Keaggan tells us about the Zora sanctuary, about the Temple War 2530-2531 (JY). * Arty Mac Keaggan tells us about the outlying areas of Zora, about the Temple War 2530-2531 (JY). * Mac Keaggan tells of his meeting in Zora, about the Temple War 2530-2531 (JY). *In Jena's light: ** part one ** part two ** part three and the end Chronicles linked to Spring, when tents blossomed Events evolving in the years AC II 2546 to 25## JY. * Erlan Chronicle : Spring, when tents blossomed, about the building of the camps, in AC II 2546 JY. ** Annex to Spring,when tents blossomed, transcripts of the speeches of the leaders. * For a Few Dappers More, about compensating the suppliers, AC II 2546 JY. Diverse chronicles * The Shadow Runners, interview with the Shadow Runners, about 2525 (JY). * The Mektoub Affair, The investigations of Mac'leaffy Roner. * The Memoirs of Kedgy Be'Cauny, date unkown. * The Legend of the Blue Ocyx, beautiful legend, date unkown. * When Jena Comes, poem about the coming of Jena, date unknown. * A very special drink, the secret of the Anichios Mead, unknown date. * The Circle of Darkness, the meeting between a Tribe Chief and a Homin: ** First part ** Second part * Clandestine Attack * An Ancient Conflict * Bloody Dusk * The Kami of the Lost Souls, the adventures of a young Karavaneer in the Nexus: ** Part One ** Part Two ** Part Three and End * The Followers, series about the voyage of two families, Tryker and Zoraï, through the Old Lands and their arrival in the New Lands with the refugees, about 2525 (JY): ** Part One ** Part Two ** Part Three ** Part Four ** Part Five ** Part Six ** Part Seven ** Part Eight ** Part Nine and the End =References= # http://atys.ryzom.com/projects/puben/wiki/Chronicles Category:Lore